BlackFang
by TheFrenchPopsicle
Summary: These are the adventures Cooro and Husky. Senri and Nana have left them, now the two anima are traveling together. And have many more adventures ahead of them. Read! Review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

BlackFang

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Soooo, this is my first FanFic. Uhm. Please be nice should you choose to review. o.o**

**Varg:Oh, give her some hell.**

**Me:Vaaarg! Don't ask that of them! . You know how I am..**

**Varg: Well, Frenchie. You need to learn be a man. Grow a pair!**

**Me:... But, I'm a girl. ='(**

**Varg:And are those huge boobs just for decoration?**

**Me:... Leave me alone! DX**

**Sorry for that, hope you enjoy this. Like I said, it's my first one. ;)**

**-Frenchie**

It'd been three years since the gang left Kilter, Cooro's childhood home. It'd been two years since Senri, the Kim Un Kur bear anima, left for his homeland in the mountains above Astaria. And one year since Nana lost her anima power. She went on to become a renown seamstress in the city of Sandra. Cooro and Husky visited her and Senri often throughout the year. The children had grown into fine young adults, and Senri into a stunning young man. The right hand man, of the chief in his tribe.

Fall was quickly approaching, Cooro and Husky started looking for a place to stay and work for the winter. To save up for more traveling in the spring. They were contemplating staying with Nana and working with her in her shop, "I think it would be great! We'd have lots of fun!" Cooro beamed, jumping around Husky. Cooro hadn't changed much, save for his appearance. He was still as rambunctious and ditzy as the day Husky'd met him. As far as appearance goes, his hair was a good six inches longer, still braided. He still wore the same goggles to protect his eyes during flight. His +anima markings had gotten darker, and larger. Spreading down his arms.

"I don't know Cooro, I think we shouldn't stay in such a large city. It's dangerous," Husky said calmly. Husky, in comparison to Cooro, and how he used to be, had changed the most. He went from a hot headed, girl-hating, argumentative, child. To a calm, girl-hating, cool and collected young man. And extremely intelligent. Husky's appearance hadn't changed much, except now he wore his slightly longer hair in a tiny pony tail. And he was only an inch shorter than Cooro. And just like Cooro, Husky's +Anima markings had gotten darker, and larger, stretching down his shoulders and back, "We'd be safer somewhere less crowded,"

"Aww! But I wanted to see Nana again," Cooro whined, he'd grown very attached to her over the years. He was the most upset when she lost her anima power, and decided to stay in Sandra.

"Cooro, she probably doesn't want to have anything to do with us! She finally has the normal life she's always dreamed of," Husky said sadly, "would you really want to disrupt that? We're +Anima. We'd only dredge up the bad memories of her experiences as a +Anima," he shuddered remembering how he became one.

Cooro sighed and dropped his head, "I guess you're right, Myrrha," Cooro found himself calling Husky by his real name more often than not recently. Husky wasn't fond of it, but tolerated it.

Glancing strangely at Cooro, he continued to walk down the path out of Sandra, "I remember there being a town not too far from here," Husky sighed, "we passed it on our trip to Sandra. We'd only walked around the edge of town, in the trees, but it seemed to be decent enough. I saw some nice Inns. We should stay there for the night, and see where to go from there," he pointed in the direction of the town, "you know, make some plans,"

"Sounds good to me!" Cooro yelled, raising his hands in the air, and jumping around. He liked the idea of staying so close to Sandra, "Hmm, do you think we could go out and find lots more +Anima and go on adventures again?"

Husky smirked, "Maybe, as long as we don't run into any girls again. I can only handle so much girly talk," he snorted.

"But what if we met someone like Nana? Maybe not a bat anima, but you know. Someone nice like her," Cooro cooed, daydreaming, "I'd like that," Cooro liked the way her hair gently brushed her face, her eyes, and they way they glowed at night by the campfire. Her soft, porcelain skin, and delicate fingers. He didn't have the guts to tell Husky that he loved her.

They walked for some time on a dirt road on an open prairie, talking about their adventures over the past three years since they learned about Cooro. Then as the wooded area before the town entrance cam upon them, the skies grew dark. And they grew silent. A storm was approaching. And by the way it looked, it was going to be a bad one, "This looks bad Cooro," Husky mumbled nervously, "look at how dark those clouds are. They're almost black,"

"It's ok! We'll be at the town before it hits," Cooro said cheerfully, nothing could dampen his spirit. Not even buckets of rain, "hmm, what's the name of this town, Myrrha?"

Husky quickly turned, while walking, and gave him another strange look, "I don't know, I didn't see any signs," he said quietly. After a few moments of silence between them, a loud thunderclap filled the void. Making both of them stop suddenly, and flinch, covering their ears. As it faded husky turned to face Cooro.

"How far is this town?" Cooro asked sheepishly. Husky couldn't answer, and kept walking. They'd only walked ten more minutes when they came upon the small town. It was far more gloomy and quiet than Husky remembered. The shady characters unnerved Husky as they walked the dirt road, some were eying them suspiciously. Husky and Cooro didn't realize their +Anima markings were showing. They thought nothing of it. No sooner did they enter the town, the rain came. Pouring out it's immense and seemingly endless amount of rain. The wind picked up, whipping the rain in their eyes. Stinging their faces. Husky tried to tell Cooro where to go, but the howling wind was too loud. So he pointed at the most decent-looking Inn he could see through the rain.

When they got inside they were met with a warm, inviting atmosphere. A complete change from outside, "I'm s-so c-c-cold, M-Myrrha-a," Cooro chattered. Husky nodded and got a room with two beds. They went up to the top floor, the third story of the building, and opened the door to their room, all the way down the hall and to the left. Only one room on the right.

"We should probably g-get out of these c-c-clothes, so we d-d-don't f-f-freeze," Husky stuttered. Cooro nodded, shivering and slowing stripping himself down to his undergarments. Husky did the same and hung their dripping clothes on the coat rack next to the door. They both wrapped themselves in the blankets from their beds, "C-Cooro," husky chattered, "do you really think we should stay in Sandra? D-don't you think we could find b-better work than that? No offense to N-N-Nana, but s-s-seamstress' assistant? I think n-not,"

Cooro shrugged, still shivering. The fall air mixed with the rain gave their bodies illusion that winter had already come. They felt like they were naked in the snow, "I'd like to s-s-stay with Nana. Just f-for one more winter. B-because she won't come w-w-with us anymore," Cooro said quietly hugging his knees tighter, wrapping the blankets tighter around him. Nana was like the older sister, or mother he never had. She always took care of him. All of them. Even Husky missed her, a little, though he'd never admit it.

"Cooro," Husky said calmly, "I don't think that would be a good idea. You know what I explained to you earlier? About our presence only bringing her pain?" Cooro nodded, "well, think about it. If the reason she became a +Anima is because her boozer father was abusing her, then what do you think we'll do? We're both +Anima, we'd met her only a few months after that happened. Our presence will only bring her painful memories of that incident back," Husky had learned to speak his mind without feeling like he was being judged. He could say this now, because he didn't care if people knew he cared. Cooro nodded again, though he didn't quite understand why. Husky just didn't want to interrupt her new life as a normal girl, he knew that's what she always wanted, "we should get some sleep and talk about a plan tomorrow," he said quietly. Cooro didn't speak, but nodded again and rolled over on his small bed.

"Goodnight, Husky," he said sadly.

"Goodnight, Cooro," Husky sighed.

**Me:I know it's lame so far, but it'll get better by the second one! I promise! Isn't that how it usually goes? The first one's lame but the second and most after are awesome? Or cool? =D**

**Varg: Frenchie, it's lame. No one will review. No one will like it. Deal with it. =/**

**Me:Why can't you be nice Varg? DX**

**Varg:I dunno. Maybe because you make my character all weird in this series!**

**Me:... Weird how? o.o**

**Varg:You know... **

**Me:... I don't get it, I didn't make you a girl. And I didn't pair you with Cooro or Husky. So what's the problem? o.o**

**Varg:Never mind. The readers will find out later, in the next chapter. You'll see, I'm _weird_... =_='**

**Me:Anyway, please review. Let me know if I should stop now because I'm boring. Haha... **

_**Peace & Love**_

_**-**_**Frenchie**


	2. Chapter 2

BlackFang (II)

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Hey! Chapter two. Yay. Oh gosh, I hope no one was upset with me for putting up so many "test" stories... o.o**

**Varg:Oh relax, I only got a few complaints. ;)**

**Me:What? DX **

**Varg:I'm kidding, you sensitive chick. Geez.**

**Me:-sniffle- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... I think it's more interesting than the first.**

**Varg:Oh quit that, your nose is dripping.**

**Me:Stop making fun of me, youuu! DX**

Cooro's eye fluttered open, he sat up and glancing around him and noticed Husky was gone, his bed was made, and his clothes disappeared, "Myrrha?" he whispered, "Myrrha?" he said louder. Suddenly the door creaked open. And in came Husky, carrying the bread and jam he just bought at the town market.

"Ah, morning sleepy head," Husky said calmly, "I thought birds always got up early. Isn't that where the saying came from? 'Early bird catches the worm?'" he set the food on his bed and sat down.

"Is that jam?"Cooro yelled excitedly. Husky smiled and nodded. They didn't have much money left from their previous odd job, working as sheep herders. So jam was a treat, "oh Myrrha I love you!" he jumped into Husky's arms and hugged him tight, "you're my favorite today!"

"I'm your favorite everyday," Husky mumbled, shoving the crow off of him, "actually there's something I need to talk to you about," Cooro looked up from his food worriedly, "we have to leave. Today," Husky finished looking gravely at his friend.

"Why? Where will we go?" Cooro asked as he continued to stuff his face.

"We'll go back to Sandra for the time being, but we have to move quickly," Husky hurried to give Cooro his clothes, "I've found that this is a town of +Anima hunters and slavers," Husky almost ripped Cooro's shirt remembering what happened to them in Sailand, "c'mon Cooro, get dressed and meet me downstairs next to the exit," Cooro nodded as Husky realized he ate all the bread and jam. The usual Husky would've been furious, yelling and screaming profanities at the smiling boy. But today he was more worried about getting out of town.

"Myrrha, do you think we could stay with Nana?" Cooro asked sheepishly as Husky opened the door to leave. He turned to face him.

"Maybe, we'll see what happens, ok?" Husky said quietly. He swiftly and silently left the room. Cooro got dressed and left ten minutes later, he walked down the stairs calmly. When he heard noises coming up the stairs.

"I almost had those blasted beasts! Damned Kim Un Kur," one man said angrily. While another laughed.

"It's all right mate, you'll get 'em next time," the other man chuckled.

"Did you see the way it just laughed at 'im when he slipped on that crap?" a third man laughed.

"All right, all right, that's enough!" the first man yelled, "Let's just go up to our rooms and get some rest. We'll go out again tonight, but we'll hunt nearer to the town, I hear there are some nearby. The villagers are scared they says,"

"All right, sleep. Then tonight we'll get 'em and ship 'em to Sailand," the second man said.

Cooro couldn't believe his ears, +Anima hunters. Slavers no less! In Astaria? How could this go unseen? Cooro stepped quickly around them and avoided their eyes, "hey! You, kid!" Cooro's heart froze as he slowly turned to face them.

"_Did he see my marks?" _Cooro thought to himself.

"You're not from 'round here. Be careful 'round these parts, there're lots of monsters in the forest," he said spookily, as the others laughed, "but on a serious note, don't go out after dark. Else we might mistake you for one of them,"

"Uhmm," Cooro didn't know what to say, he began fiddling with the scarf Nana made him years ago, "th-thank you. I'll keep that in mind," he mumbled, then ran off down the stairs, as quickly as he could. He didn't want to spend another second in their presence. When he got to the lobby, he glanced around to find Husky. He was standing nonchalantly by the door, leaning his back against the wall. He nodded at Cooro to come over.

Cooro stood by him, fidgeting with this scarf, "Cooro, stop that. You'll look suspicious," Husky squinted at him, he could tell when something was wrong with his friend, "what happened? Are you ok?"

"Some hunters stopped me in the stairwell," he mumbled. He'd become more timid as the years went on. As he matured he saw the reality of the world, and some of it frightened him.

"What'd they say to you? Did they see-?" Husky didn't finish. Cooro shook his head and looked around nervously.

"Something's about to happen, I can feel it," Cooro said quietly. He'd seemed to develop a sixth sense for danger.

"Let's go, we can make it to Sandra by afternoon if we hurry," just as they went for the door a man and a woman came in, hunters, dragging behind them two young +Anima. A wolf and a fish. They'd been badly beaten, and had been running all night to avoid them to no avail. Now they were exhausted, bruised and broken. Husky and Cooro stared in horror as they yanked on the anima's ropes.

"Hey!" the man yelled at the Inn keeper, "I need two rooms for us, and a cell below for the beasts," Husky cringed as the woman slapped the girl anima, because she barely brushed her coat with her head.

"Filthy beasts," she mumbled, as the young man, the wolf anima held the girl close, comforting her. Cooro looked desperately at his friend. Husky did meet his gaze, but stared helplessly at the bound anima before him. They knew what they had to do before they went to Sandra. They had to free those +Anima.

Reluctantly, they both walked out of the Inn and into town, "Husky we have to-"

"I know Cooro. But I don't see how we can do it. So we shouldn't, they'll be sold and owned by people probably in Sailand. Maybe I could send Crystala a letter to watch for them at the markets," Husky said hopfully, "they'd be in good hands," Cooro stayed silent for a long time. He'd matured enough to know there was a time to be silly, and a time to be serious.

"Husky we have to," Cooro said finally, "the girl that the lady hunter slapped..." Husky cringed again at the thought, "she was a fish anima like you, Myrrha," Husky frowned, he knew what Cooro was trying to do, "the wolf anima couldn't have been much older than us,"

"Ok fine!" Husky yelled, trowing up his arms in defeat. He couldn't take Cooro's sad, pitiful voice anymore, "we'll do what we can for them, if we get caught and sold again it's your fault!" Husky quieted his voice, as the townspeople looked at them suspiciously. Cooro jumped up and down happily and hugged him, "We'll go back to the Inn and make a plan,"

Cooro couldn't contain his excitement, they were going on another adventure. To rescue the anima.

**Me:This one is shorter than the other one. o.o**

**Varg:...**

**Me:I know I promised this one would be good. Sorry. It's lame.**

**Varg:...**

**Me:Hm? Varg what's wrong?"**

**Varg:I'm such a whimp! Why would you do this to me! I'd never be dumb enough to get captured by some stupid hunters! Much less beaten up by them! You're a sick sick Fanfic writer!**

**Me:...O.O**

**Varg:*panting***

**Me:You done?**

**Varg:Yes...**

**Me:Feel better?**

**Varg:A little...**

**Me:Good, Thanks for reading. It'll get better, eventually, I promise... Bear with me."**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	3. Chapter 3

BlackFang III

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Soooo, here's chapter three. Now it should get more interesting. =P**

**Varg:That's what she said.**

**Me:Really? A "That's what she said" joke? Really? Wow.**

**Varg:... =_=**

Husky opened the door to their room, and when he was sure no one was following him, he shut it behind him, and locked it, "What'd you find out, Myrrha?" Cooro asked eagerly.

"Well, I looked around the stairs and couldn't find anything leading to the basement that guy mentioned," Husky said calmly, "but I noticed a hatch on the floor behind the desk, so I created a distraction, by saying there was an anima on the loose. While everyone was gone, I tried to open it, but it was padlocked, and I couldn't find the key quick enough before the clerk got back," Husky sat on his bed, and held his face in his hands, "we can't do this Cooro, not without getting caught. And it isn't our problem, what happens to them. We don't know them!"

"But they're +Anima too..." Cooro said quietly. Husky sighed and tried to think of ways to get in without getting caught, but every scenario in his mind always led to one, or both of them getting captured, "Maybe we could go on a hunt with one of them," Cooro said staring at the floor. Husky stared at him, complete horror on his face.

"Are you crazy? Cooro, that's too close! What if they saw our markings?" Husky yelled, "What if, for some reason you had to transform, and they saw you!" Husky, showing concern? For someone other than himself? Impossible.

"Well maybe that's what we have to do! I'll be bait, while you go with them and hunt me," Cooro said hopefully.

"Agh!" Husky groaned, "I'm not willing to let you end up like _those two,_" Husky remembered the two horribly beaten anima that were dragged in by ropes around their necks. He thought of the possibilities should they go through wit Cooro's plan. He still couldn't figure out how they'd get out of there. And once they were in there, if they found more +Anima, would they feel compelled to let them out as well? "I don't understand how we'd get out of there once we got in, Cooro, and I 'm not letting you nor I go in unless we have a solid plan on getting out,"

"We'll figure it out once we're in!" he said eagerly, there he was again, the carefree Cooro. Not sensing the gravity of the situation.

"Listen, this is serious. If we get stuck, we'll be shipped off to Sailand and be sold to slave merchants. _Again_," Husky said gravely.

"You're very repetitive aren't you?" Cooro cocked his head to the side. Husky glared at him.

"Cooro-" Husky started.

"I'll be careful. We'll find a way out," Cooro said calmly, "_you_ need to get on the inside. So _you_ need to be more careful than me," Husky was surprised he was capable of thinking clearly. Though he'd matured over the years, he was still childish and ditzy.

"O-ok," Husky's voice cracked, "I still think this is a bad idea," Cooro was excited, he couldn't wait to fly around and pretend to be captured. Husky, however, wasn't so sure. He had to make sure he wasn't found out, and be sure they didn't beat Cooro too badly.

The plan was, to find the men Cooro had run in to on the stairwell, and get them to let Husky join. He was going to tell them he'd seen a bird +Anima wreaking havoc in the village at night. Knowing they would say, 'We haven't seen, or heard anything about that,' Cooro suggested he use fear as the excuse. They were too afraid to say anything because they didn't want, 'The Angel of Death' to return. So _if_ they let Husky join their group, he'd have to act like he hated all +Anima. Cooro realized this was going to be very hard.

"I'm going to wait in the lobby for the hunters when the sun sets. For now, we should try to get some extra sleep so we won't be tired tonight when it begins," Husky felt like he was an agent of the government, sent to gather intelligence on the slavers, and to set free the captives. Cooro felt like the bait. Go figure. Both of them got maybe an hour's sleep, out of three hours laying there, before they realized they were going to get to sleep with so many nervous butterflies churning in their bellies. Husky offered him food but, Cooro wasn't even hungry, which only worried him more.

Before they knew it, or wanted it, it was evening. And time for Husky to sit and wait for the hunters. He wore his dark blue hooded cape to hide his face somewhat. He stood by the front door again, calmly leaning against the wall, when he heard the laughter of the hunters approaching...

"_This is it,"_ he thought, _"I don't know why we're doing this. To save a couple +Anima? But what is it for? Why?" _ he paused as the laughter grew louder, and flinched at the slamming door. They were coming in to the hallway, _"I don't have the time, or nerve to question what I'm doing, let's just get this over with!" _As they walked up to him, he stood up straight and walked toward them...

**Me:This one's _hecka_ shorter! Uhmm. Does this count as a cliffhanger?**

**Varg:Yes you dimwit!**

**Me:Ok, no need to call names.**

**Varg:I'm not even in this chapter. =_=**

**Me:Oh, you're right. So sorry. Er, not.**

**Varg:You need to work on your jokes.**

**Me:So your 'That's what she said' jokes are comic gold?**

**Varg:...Shut up and start writing the next chapter.**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	4. Chapter 4

BlackFangIV

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Hi there! Me here! Haha! Chapter four! Wow! I literally wrote two and a half chapters in a day, and I don't think anyone is reading this crap. o.o**

**Varg:Sooo, this is all useless data then?**

**Me:No! It helps me clear my head so I can write my other story.. You know the one.**

**Varg:Oh, _that_ one. =_=**

**Me:...Anyway! Enjoy!**

_ "I can't believe they were stupid enough to believe me,"_ Husky thought to himself, as he walked far behind the hunters, _"I didn't even have to use the 'fear' excuse. I just told them I wanted to join!"_

"Hey kid!" one the the men hollered at Husky from a distance, he was lagging behind and the others were getting angry, "get up here!"

"C-coming, Slovak!" Husky yelled back, his voice cracking slightly as he tripped over a fallen branch. They'd gone deep into the woods. The village's lights weren't even visible anymore. He was hoping Cooro wasn't too far, for he could hear the cries, howls and growls of the other +Anima in the forest growing close. It was so dark he couldn't see where he was stepping, the hunters had all the lanterns and they weren't in the mood to share. He noticed they were trying to make as little noise as possible, so he tried to make as much noise as possible. Purposely tripping over logs, and crying out. Yelling for them to wait up. And running when he had the chance. Until finally, they gave him a lantern.

Now that he could _see_, where he was going, and now that he caught up with the rest of the hunters, he was especially wary of them. Hoping they wouldn't notice his markings that distinguished him as a +Anima, "You look nervous kid," one of the men said quietly. Husky shot a fearful glance at the large, over muscled man, with the lumberjack beard, "don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he winked. Husky felt like he was going to throw up all over him. Despite his voice changing, he was still very feminine-looking. And that meant the continued winks and whistles from men and teenage boys. He hated it, and burst into a temper tantrum every other time something would happen. But he knew he was feminine-looking. And he knew he couldn't let this guy get to him.

The lead hunter, Mikov, stopped suddenly. He pointed to a deer anima in the distance, she'd laid herself by a river to clean the wound she sustained when she stepped in a bear trap. She managed to get free, but her victory came with a price. Tears fell from her snowy skin as her blood washed down the river. Husky was appalled when he realized the trap belonged to the hunters he stood with now. He wanted very much to have Senri with him, to knock some sense into these bastards! As he thought more about it, Senri would only make things worse.

"What should we do?" Slakov whispered to his twin brother. Mikov nodded toward Husky, and smirked, he immediately knew what he meant. Mikov wanted Husky to capture the helpless girl.

Thoughts raced through his head, _"This isn't going as I planned," _Husky thought to himself, _"I can't do this!" _Husky pretended to act confused. Like he didn't understand. Mikov glared at him and nodded toward the deer anima. Husky pointed at himself, _"Me?"_ he mouthed. Mikov nodded. Husky couldn't avoid this now.

He held his staff tightly as he slowly crept up on the wounded creature. He'd already made it to the small clearing, she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the boy. Until he tripped, "No!" she screamed, "get away!" she tried to stand but stumbled back on the ground, she winced at the pain in her leg, "what do you want?" she glared at him, showing no fear in her eyes. Deer were usually so skiddish, why did she look so brave?

He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, "Uhm," Husky mumbled. He didn't know what to say, 'Hi, I'm not really a hunter but-' Oh. "listen," he started, "I'm not a real hunter, I'm a +Anima too,"

Before he could say another word, she yelled, "So you're a traitor?"

He motioned for her to keep her voice down, "Listen!" he whispered, quickly glancing back, "A friend of mine, a crow + Anima and I, are trying to help others escape the hunters. Let me help you. Trust me," she stared hard into his eyes, then seeing he spoke the truth, nodded slightly, "good," Husky mumbled, "now I need you to forgive me,"

"For what?" she whispered, confused,

Husky looked coldly at the girl, raising his staff, "For this," She gasped as he pressed pressure points on her body, making her go limp. Her eyes stared into the sky, stuck in a cold, unmoving gaze. He turned to face the hunters, "I've got her," Husky yelled to them, indifferently. The other three hunters walked out of the thicket, all jaws dropped. Mikov clapped sarcastically, and slapped Husky's back.

"Well done boy," Mikov said smiling, slapping Husky's back again, pushing his whole body forward, "Well done. Now you're an official hunter," Husky couldn't wait to get his revenge on these mad men.

Slakov walked over, squinting at Husky, "I wonder what he was saying to her?" he didn't trust Husky, as well he shouldn't. Husky meant to free all the + Anima they'd captured this week. He only hoped they didn't find out he was one too.

"Hmm, what _did_ you say to it? She seemed to calm down before you hit her with your staff," Mikov chimed in, curious.

Husky opened his eyes in horror. He couldn't think, what should he say? He couldn't tell them the truth. Certainly not! But their menacing gaze bore in to him still, as though they could steal his thoughts by staring. And ascertain the truth. Then, as if by miracle, he happened to look up and see a shape hovering in circles above them. The other hunters looked up as well, and saw it, the crow anima. Cooro. Husky suppressed a grin, and pretended to glare at the crow.

_"The real test begins now," _Husky thought to himself, "it's a bird +Anima," he said aloud, trying to sound as hateful as he could.

"Alright, this is gonna be a bit tricky," Mikov said quietly, "we have to shoot him down without damaging it's wings, or killing it,"

_"'It'? He is a living creature. We aren't animals," _Husky thought to himself, angrily, "Let me," the words came out before he had time to think about them, "uhmm, I-I have a plan.."

The hunters looked at him strangely, Slakov furrowed his brow. Husky walked over to a bush and motioned for the others to follow, they did hesitantly, dragging the deer anima behind them. Husky whispered his plan, formulating it at the same time, while watching Cooro fly around. Pretending to look like he knew what he was doing, he looked hard at the hunters, hoping and praying they would fall for it.

Slakov nodded, and Husky breathed a sigh of relief, inwardly, "We'll go through with your plan, but if you mess up, you ain't coming back to the village. That crow is worth more than your life," he said coldly, while glaring at him just as cold. Husky nodded. And swallowing his fear, walked out into the clearing. He looked up, and Cooro glanced sideways down at him. This was it.

"Hey, you! Up there! Come here, I want to talk to you," Husky yelled to Cooro, any other +Anima would have run away, but this was Cooro and Husky. They were double agents. Cooro stayed in the air for a while, and hesitantly landed a few feet from Husky. They stood silent for some time, and the hunters were growing nervous that they might lose Cooro.

"Y-you wanted to speak to me?" Cooro said shyly. Husky, at this moment, was thinking he was just a little too good at acting. And he was going to hate himself for this.

"Yes," Husky said coldly, "forgive me," just as he did the deer, Husky whipped out his staff and before Cooro could react, Husky jabbed his pressure points. And Cooro fell to the ground. Husky couldn't help but step back in horror at what he'd just done. Mikov, Slakov and the third hunter named, Aran. Stared in disbelief. They saw him as a +Anima hunting prodigy.

Slakov emerged from his hiding place, still staring down at Cooro. Then he looked up at Husky, "I'm speechless, boy. You're honestly amazing," he whispered. Husky was disappointed and disgusted with himself. He stared down at Cooro, whose open eyes stared blankly at nothing.

As they walked back to the village with their catch, a deer anima, a wild cat, and Cooro, Husky felt depressed. He'd just taken down two of his own kind. And he betrayed Cooro. That was the worst feeling in the world. He could only stare helplessly at his friend, being carried over Slakov's shoulder. Wings bound, mouth gagged, hands and feet tied.

As they neared the village, he suppressed those thoughts and feelings, and focused on the task at hand. Husky, once inside the underground prison at the Inn, would have to find a way to break the +Anima out.

And it wasn't going to be easy...

**Me:Well, that's it. For this chapter. **

**Varg:I'm still not in it. Where am I?**

**Me:You're in prison.**

**Varg:But I didn't do anything wrong!**

**Me:You called me a lardbutt...**

**Varg:And that's against the law?**

**Me:Well, I'm the one writing this. So I am the law. ;)**

**Varg:... O.o Oh, shi-**

**(Hope you enjoyed this! Please review so I know _someone_ out there is reading this. Please?)**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	5. Chapter 5

BlackFangV

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Hey! Chapter five! Hey, Varg I have a question!**

**Varg:What. =_=**

**Me:Why do some people say "Chappy" when they have a new chapter up?**

**Varg:...**

**Me: =D**

**Varg:Maybe they're trying to sound cute?**

**Me:Oh, that makes sense. It reminds me of Bleach though. And Rukia. You know how that bunny was named Chappy, on the soul candy dispenser? Yeah, that what it reminds me of. =) That's the only one I remember though. Weird. What were the other ones? That's gonna bug me. I'm gonna get the book so I can find out. I like CHOCOLATE. O.O AKDJHGSDALFGLKJSD!**

**Varg:*mumbles something indistinct***

**Me:Did you say something?**

**Varg:No.**

Cooro's eyes opened slowly, his body felt cold and his clothes were wet. He sat up and realized he was in the basement of the Inn. He slowly crawled to the iron bars that made the door. He stuck his head out and looked left and right. It wasn't very big, only about half the size of the lobby. And looked like a prison. But it was over flowing with all kinds of +Anima. There were no guards. Because there was only one entrance, _"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," _Cooro thought to himself.

"H-hello, you're a crow +Anima, aren't you?" a young girl's voice came from behind him. Cooro quickly turned, startled. Behind him was the deer +Anima Husky had knocked out.

"Uhm, yes," Cooro said hoarsely, "and you're a dee-" Cooro glanced down at her wounded front leg. The large gash and dried blood suddenly rendered him speechless.

"It looks more painful that it is," she said calmly, "I still can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him," she mumbled to herself. The cell was quite small, but the emptiness amplified sounds and voices. Cooro heard her clearly.

"Trust who?" Cooro said, trying to make small talk while looking around the cell for some opening, some crack, some kind of flaw on the doors or the frame.

"That boy, he said he was a +Anima as well! He's a traitor, and a liar," she yelled angrily, waking the anima in the cells around them. The two anima in the cell in front of them crawled to the iron bars and listened, "he said he would help us escape! But he knocked me out and I woke up here."

Cooro turned and stared at her for a moment, "I guess you've met Myrrha then," he said calmly now focused on the corner of the cell, "he may seem mean and uncaring at first, but once you get to know him-"

"You know that bastard?" the deer interrupted, "he should be caught! And sold like we will be! If I see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"But he and I are going to try and help everyone escape!" Cooro said excitedly, as the two anima across them shifted, "Myrrha couldn't help us if he was locked up too." Cooro peered into the cell across his, two pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness staring back at him. Bright green eyes, and deep blue eyes. The blue eyes vanished, and the green pair looked down at where the blue orbs used to be.

The deer stared at him in shock, "R-really?" was all she could say.

"Yes!" Cooro nodded, "by the way," he said turning himself around to face her, leaning against the cell door, "what's your name?"

The deer tucked her good legs beneath her deer body, leaving the wounded one slightly forward. She looked like a centaur, but with the body of a white tailed deer instead of a horse, "My name is, Kailah, the Royal Knight of Astaria's King's, first born," she said proudly, "My father is the King's best bodyguard."

"Wow! I bet they have amazing food at the palace!" Cooro drooled, and was suddenly interrupted from his food-filled fantasy by a hard smack on the head by the famous, 'Cooro hitting staff.'

"It's so like you to think about food at a time like this," Husky chuckled.

Cooro turned and stood up, pressing his face against the bars, "Myrrha! You're here!" he almost squeaked, "uhmm, did you bring any food? I'm so hungry."

Husky sighed, "I'll get you something later, now help me unlock these cells," he handed Cooro a key and unlocked his cell with the extra he had.

"Maybe this _is_ going to be as easy as I thought!" Cooro said happily. They both went to work unlocking as many cells as they could, while trying to be as silent as possible.

Husky was horrified to find the +Anima two cells aways from Cooro dead. And decaying. He quickly moved on to the next door, when Cooro came up behind him, "What is it Cooro?" Husky whispered.

"How did you get the keys? How did you get them to let you down here?" he asked at a normal voice level.

Husky was silent for a moment, as if remembering something he didn't want to, "I asked for it. The keys. And to come down here, and they let me," he said calmly.

Cooro stared at him, "That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Husky said strangely as he unlocked another cell. "why would they do that?" he asked himself aloud. Cooro had walked away, distracted by the deer anima he was locked up with. She was having trouble walking, so he went to help her. Husky was thinking about every possibility. Any reason they would allow him to have the keys, and to go down alone. They either trusted him, after only one night, one hunt. Or they knew. Everything. When everything clicked in his mind, his body moved before his brain could process the action.

"Cooro!" Husky yelled, "We have to get out of here, no-" Husky was interrupted by the opening door. The hunters were coming. They knew. They were done for, "dammit!" Husky ran to the entrance and grabbed his staff, preparing himself for a fight. The hunters were big, muscular men. Husky was less than half their size, pale, thin and fragile-looking.

"You thought you could fool us, boy?" came a voice from the stairwell, leading to the chamber.

"Slakov," Husky growled, raising his staff.

"you must've been dropped on your head as a baby," another voice said cooly, "to think we'd trust you so quickly." Husky recognized the voice as Mikov's. The anima watched fearfully as the shadows in the stairwell became people. The people that hunted them. Beat them. And caged them. Just looking at them, one anima, a fish type, a young girl, maybe thirteen. Simply started crying. And held the wolf anima at her side tighter.

_"How the hell are we gonna get ourselves out of this one?" _Husky thought to himself, _"it's hopeless..."_

**Me:Sorry my chapters are short. =P**

**Varg:Maybe it's better that way. It'll keep them interested. Personally I find it boring.**

**Me:Only because you haven't said a single word.**

**Varg:And why is that!**

**Me:I haven't decided if you should talk yet.**

**Varg:Youuu...**

**Thank you for reading! Review! Please!**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	6. Chapter 6

BlackFangVI

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me:Chapter six! Yay! Isn't this cool Varg?**

**Varg:Not really.**

**Me:Were it not for my imagination, you wouldn't exist.**

**Varg:...**

**Me:*ahem* Chapter six! Yaaay! Isn't this cool Varg?**

**Varg:Yes. It. Is. Fun.**

**Me:I'm glad you're having fun Varg.**

**Varg:...=_=**

Cooro and Husky sat in the cold darkness, their minds blurry, and their vision foggy. They still didn't remember how they got everyone away from that prison. It was a miracle. The fact that they got out of there unscathed was a double miracle, "Myrrha?" Cooro and Husky's eyes met, "how did we get here? How did we get away?"

"I don't know, Cooro," Husky gasped. They ran for miles away from the village, now sitting in the darkness in the middle of the forest panting, "it's all a blur."

After hours of sitting in the cold, Husky decided it was best to start moving. They didn't know when the hunters would return, when they heard something rustling in the bushes. Their hearts stopped, and too afraid to even take a breath. They froze, and stared at the bush. Husky quickly readied his staff, he wasn't about to get captured, or let Cooro get captured again, "Wait," a young girl's voice came from the shrub, "I mean you no harm. You saved me back there."

"Who are you?" Husky yelled.

"It's me, Kailah," the voice answered. Cooro and Husky flinched as the girl emerged from her hiding place. It was the deer Husky'd captured. She walked with a slight limp, her wound had begun to bleed again when she ran away, with the other +Anima, "I'm sorry to have frightened you," she said calmly, sitting like a dog next to Cooro, "I just wanted to thank you for saving us."

"It was nothing!" Cooro said bashfully.

"It_ was_ nothing," Husky said sarcastically, "just the whims of a crow."

"Well, thank you anyway," Kailah said quickly. The anima sat there in awkward silence, as Kailah shifted painfully.

"Sooo," Cooro said strangely, "do you want to travel with us?" Husky's expression suddenly became horrified.

"NO!" Husky yelled, "NO, NO, NO! She's a girl! I will not stay if she comes with us!" Cooro rolled his eyes. He'd heard _that_ threat before. And yet Husky was still here.

"Uhmm, I don't want to intrude," Kailah said politely, but clearly hinting that she wanted to. She seemed timid, and quiet. But Husky remembered when he walked up to her the first time. The strength and fearlessness in her eyes. Cooro stared at Husky pleadingly. Using his infamous puppy dog eyes. Husky threw his arms in the air in defeat, and agreed, "Thank you so much!"

"Great!" Cooro laughed, "this is so exciting Myrrha! We're gonna go on another adventure!"

Husky rolled his eyes and stared at her wound, "If you're coming with us," he said coldly, "Let me fix up your wound. You'll slow us down otherwise."

"Oh," Kailah said confused, "alright," Husky took bandages and a small container of salve, to help her wound heal quicker. He dressed the wound while Cooro went on about their previous adventures. Kailah listened intently, wincing slightly at Husky's touch.

"And when we went to Sailand, we were captured captured by a slaver name Crystala, which just so happened to be Myrrha's aunt!" he said excitedly, "and we found out that Myrrha and Senri had been captured by hunters! So Nana and I went back, and Crystala told us that there was a slave market in the next town, So when we got there, Crystala had already bought Senri, but Myrrha was already gone. We found out he was sold to Lord Hashas, a painter in the royal palace. Nana and I went to rescue him!" Husky was growing agitated at his telling the story, "When we got him out of there, he told us about how he wanted to see his mother. And that she was a-"

"That's enough," Husky snapped at Cooro, "don't talk about that."

"Sorry," Cooro said quietly.

"Uhhm!" Kailah tried to keep a conversation going. It seemed to her that these two fight a lot. And she didn't want them starting anything, "I didn't get your names..."

"I'm Cooro! I'm from Kilter, here in Astaria!" Cooro yelled excitedly, happy again.

"I'm Husky," he said quietly, "I'm from the city of Stella, in Sailand." Kailah and Cooro hit it off, acting like old friends. Playing and joking around while Husky started a fire, "since we're obviously not moving tonight, I'm gonna go catch us some late dinner. Kailah, you're in charge of the fire. Cooro, you're out looking for vegetation, berries and such, you know."

"Yes sir!" Cooro saluted, and ran off into the woods.

"I'll be back soon, don't let that fire go out," Husky ordered. Kailah nodded as he sulked away. A half hour later Cooro returned with exactly fifteen berries. He just wanted to come back to Kailah quickly. The continued to laugh and joke around, and another half hour later, Husky came back with two fish. Cooro and Kailah laughed, this wasn't a gourmet feast. But it was good. Husky had asked Senri to teach him how to cook using different spices.

"This is delicious!" Kailah complimented. Husky merely nodded.

"We should get moving first thing tomorrow morning," Husky said gravely, "I don't want to get caught by those hunters."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cooro said enthusiastically, "uhm, where will we go?"

"Maybe we should go to Sandra?" Kailah offered, "it should be safe there from those hunters,"

Husky sighed, "Fine, we'll go to Sandra."

**Me:They're off to Sandra! Sorry my chapters are so short. I feel like if they're too long, well, nobody will want to read them. _Because_ they're so long. =P**

**Varg:I wouldn't mind them being longer.**

**Me:I wish I could write them longer, but I need transitions! And I like it better this way. =3**

**Varg:Whatever. Anyway, sorry people, but Frenchie here seems to have caught, _writers block_...it's a sad illness that renders her useless when writing.**

**Me:I'll get over it soon. -Achoo!- Stupid writers block...**

**(Sorry, I'll try to update soon.)**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	7. Chapter 7

BlackFangVII

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Varg:Hi there! Frenchie isn't here, so I'm in charge! She's in bed with writer's block, she's so ill she won't get out of bed. I've heard it can even stop the flow of your imagination juices. o.O Scary stuff. Anyway. I'm writing this chapter and there's not a damn thing she can do about it. So here I go. Now, where did she leave off...?**

The sun was shining brightly, the clouds gently, slowly moved across the sky. And the light breeze gently swept over the plains, as the three companions journeyed to Sandra, "I can't wait to get to Sandra!" Cooro yelled, as feathers grew from his back forming wings, stretching down his arms, while his wings grew larger than before. And his new tail feathers gracefully helped him steer in the wind, as he leapt into the air, "it's gonna be so much fun!"

"Calm down Cooro!" Husky yelled after him. As he watched him in the sky, he started to think that, maybe as they grow, their anima grows too. Maybe that's why their markings had gotten bigger. And also that, Cooro didn't have those tail feathers six months ago...

"What are you thinking, Myrrha?" Kailah asked cocking her head.

"Uhmm, nothing," Husky answered strangely. He didn't like that Cooro got her to call him 'Myrrha' too. Shrugging, she looked back up at Cooro in the sky. While Husky noticed her wound was bleeding through the bandage, "is your leg alright?"

She glanced back at Husky, then to her leg. They both stopped to examine it, "It's kind of sore, but it's not as bad as yesterday," Husky knelt down and undressed her wound while she sat, again like a dog. He washed it clean with water, and put more of his salve on it, then redressed her leg.

"There," Husky said putting away his extra bandages.

"Thank you, Myrrha," she said kindly, as they started walking again.

"There's somethingI've been meaning to ask you," Husky said suddenly.

"Are you wondering why I don't change back to my more human-looking form?" she asked. He looked away, embarrassed, but nodded, "well, I can't change back. Where I had originally come from, once this happens, once you become a +Anima, and you try to hide it by transforming into a human-looking creature. You'll be beheaded," she said gravely, staring at the ground. Husky stared at her in horror. Where did she come from that they would do that? Surely not Sailand. Nor anywhere in Astaria, "and now I can't change back. Even if I wanted to."

"It must be difficult," Husky said trying to sound indifferent, "not being able to transform, not being able to go out in public without getting those stares."

"Yes," Kailah snapped, "it's very hard. But I believe this has happened to me for a reason. A reason I cannot explain. But," she started again, "I just wish I hadn't been separated from my friends." Kailah said looking down, "They were like me, and from the same place."

Husky looked down, then to the road ahead. They were nearing their destination, "Cooro! Come down from there!" Husky yelled. He didn't want the people in Sandra to see a giant crow anima in the sky. Cooro ignored him, but came down the second time Husky yelled.

"What is it Myrrha?" Cooro asked folding his wings, but not transforming.

"We're nearing Sandra, and I don't want you flying around," Husky stated plainly. All he was thinking about, was how they were gonna get Kailah into town without being notice by the people.

"I can stay out 'til dark and maybe one of you could come get me?" Kailah said suddenly. Cooro looked at her confused, and Husky nodded.

"I'll tell Nana, while you and Cooro find a place to hide until we can come get you," Husky was already nervous. Even though there are almost no people out at night, there are guards watching everywhere. Sandra was a wonderful place, when they first visited. Now it was a city full of thieves and murderers, rapists and serial killers. Now there are guards, constantly patrolling the city at night. When most of the crimes and injustices happen. Most of these criminals, believe it or not, are rouge +Anima, who are abusing their abilities to get what they want. Husky's opinion: "If you're not strong enough, or smart enough to get what you want the right way. Then you don't deserve to live free."

Cooro didn't understand why they had to stay hidden until night, even after Kailah explained everything to him. But what really upset him, was that Husky got to see Nana first, "Why don't you wait here with Kailah, and I'll go get Nana?"

"Because you'll likely get distracted and not come back," Husky said bluntly, "besides, I can easily dodge the guards they'll have posted."

"But I could swoop in unnoticed and-" Cooro started.

"But you can't fly in there," Husky interrupted, "if even one person sees you we're done! That's why, it's better if I go."

The three of them continued to walk in silence. Their destination, Sandra, was still miles away, but they could see it's buildings and towers in the distance, "If it's too much trouble I could stay back alone," Kailah said shyly.

"Cooro will stay behind with you, and I'll bring Nana after dark," Husky said plainly. Not changing his mind. Cooro crossed his arms and huffed at him.

"It's really no trouble for me to stay alo-" Kailah suddenly stopped, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Husky said annoyed, and kept walking. Cooro stopped as well, and glanced around.

"I hear it. It sounds like screams," Cooro stopped next to Kailah, "they're screaming for help."

"Cooro, Kailah," Husky addressed them, stopping and looking back, "that's enough, it's probably some +Anima that got caught by those hunters again. Which means, if they've already gotten this far, we have to move faster,"

"We must help them!" Kailah said frantically, Cooro simply nodded and took to the sky to find the one calling for help.

"Cooro! COORO! Get down from there, NOW!" Husky screamed. Cooro hovered in the air and glanced around the plains. When he looked back at the trees he could just make out five people, the three hunters from before, and two +Anima, a wolf, and a fish. A boy and a girl. Cooro pointed toward the trees, and started flying for them. Kailah dashed after him, "Kailah! Cooro! Get back—Oh, to hell with it!" Husky ran after them to rescue the recaptured +Anima.

**Varg:That should just about do it. I think her writer's block is going away. She's starting to doodle. That's a good sign. Anyway, Im about to appear in the story and say actual words for the first time. You know this whole story is centered around me, and it's been seven chapters and I've not said a single word... That's messed up. Severely messed up. As soon as Frenchie gets better, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. Ta ta for now!**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	8. Chapter 8

BlackFangVIII

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Varg:Hi there!**

**Me:Hi -sniffle-**

**Varg:Frenchie is still having trouble getting over this writer's block. I must say she's quite delusional.**

**Me:Why're there... Wolfieee I want a banana, Why won't you give me my banana! I'm hungry! This is pup abuse! GIVE ME THE DAMN BANANA!**

**Varg:... Off to bed with you! And I don't have any pups! Oh geez! Don't give anything away! Shut up! Go to bed!**

Cooro circled overhead, swooping down and swinging his axe at the hunters. Husky fought using his staff, while Kailah kicked and bucked, knocking the men senseless with her hooves. The hunters had decided to work together, to catch all the +Anima that got away. The woman and man from earlier were there, the other three men Husky was with were also. And two others as well, "I swear if I have any bruises after this I'm blaming you two!" Husky yelled at Cooro and Kailah. The young wolf anima male, whose only concern was the safety of the girl he was traveling with, didn't fight, he simply watched as the three anima fought against the hunters.

After many bruises and scratches, the hunters fled carrying their wounded and unconscious over their shoulders, "Are you two alright?" Cooro asked the strangers. Before they could answer Kailah shoved past Cooro and squeezed them.

"Varg! Calypso! I've missed you both so much!" she yelled, teary eyed.

"Kailah, I can't breathe!" The young girl wheezed. She immediately let go, and the young man, without words confirmed she was ok, "I've really missed you Kailah. We never thought we'd see you again."

"I know," Kailah said wiping her tears, "I'm so glad to-"

"Who're they?" the young man asked, interrupting her. He began to eye Cooro and Husky suspiciously.

"Oh, these are my new friends, Varg," she answered, "they helped me out of the prison."

"Hi! I'm Cooro!" he offered his hand and Varg just stared at it. The young girl stuck her tongue out at Varg, and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Calypso, and this is my big brother, Varg," she smiled, "I'm a fish anima, and he's a wolf." Calypso suddenly doubled over and coughed violently. That's when Husky noticed.

"You're both from the same place as Kailah, aren't you?" Husky asked sternly, eying Calypso's neck, "her gills have been constantly exposed to the air, she needs water."

Varg glared at him, "Do you know of any lakes or ponds nearby?" he asked angrily, flicking his large wolf ears at him.

"I can fly around and find one!" Cooro said gleefully, flapping his wings and taking to the sky.

"If we can find one, we'll stay for the night," Husky said taking out more bandages and salve. Kailah's wound was bleeding horribly again from the fight.

As soon as the words left Husky's lips Cooro flew over them waving frantically and pointing toward the trees, "This way! I found a river! C'mon!" Husky nodded and yelled to him to stay by the river and wait for them. When he finished with Kailah's wound they went on their way. Varg hung back with his sister, still unsure about Kailah's new friends. He'd never trusted anyone but family. Even Kailah was borderlined "trustworthy" in his book.

It took them some time to find where Cooro had landed, Husky inspected the area and confirmed it was safe enough from any hunters that may come back. I small cave rested at the foot of a tall waterfall that was hidden in the middle of the forest. Cooro and Husky didn't even notice it though they've been through this forest many times before.

**Me: Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't updated AT ALL. But I went from having no job, no school and all the time in the world. To having TWO JOBS, still no school lol I'm gradgerminated. X3 And having ABSATIVELY POSOLUTELY NO TIME AT ALL. I'm lucky to get ONE day off. **

**Varg: That's no excuse you pansy!**

**Me: Fine, why don't you go get two jobs, a clingy boyfriend, ( No offense, I love you Josh. -heart-) who lives 3,000 miles away, while having writer's block and artist's block. ALL AT THE SAME TIME. =/**

**Varg: Touche. **

"_**Sorry guys. (To anyone who actually reads this... lol) Thank you so much for being patient,I know this one is short. But I needed a clean slate. I can't apologize enough. I know this one sucks... And I don't know if I'll ever get to finish this. Ever. I had the whole thing written out. But now it's gone. =_= Very sorry. Sorry...I have a tendency to start something and not finish it. =P So if anyone feels like it, pick this up. Finish it for me. The way you much as I love to write. I love to read more. I'll still update when I can. But if I'm not doing good enough, or feel like you could do a better job, tell me, and you can take it over. Haha... I'm currently working on eight other stories/ fanfics also. I, honestly, have ADD when it comes to writing. I have a problem. Out of the forty-something stories I've started I've only finished two... Don't hate the player, hate the game. =P Sorry again.**_

_**Peace & Love**_

**Frenchie**


	9. Chapter 9

BlackFangIX

TheFrenchPopsicle

**Me: Jobless again... Don't ask..**

**Varg: Shut up wench! **

**Me: Oh, go lick your butt, you big kitty.**

**Varg: o.o**

**Me: Anyway, I'm back-ish! I hope y'all don't hate me. Too much. **

**Varg: Hate her. Hate her with all your guts!**

**Me: Ok, I deserve it... My stuff isn't that good anyway. At least I don't think it's worth reading. So why do I write...?**

The thundering waterfall was deafening inside the cave, Varg had to cover his ears as he slept. Husky sat watch at the mouth of the cave. The pounding water only feet away, _"How stupid is this?" _he glanced over at his (And Cooro's) new companions, _"Wolfie seems to be having trouble sleeping.."_

"Hey Myrrha, you should get some sleep," Cooro whispered softly, "we have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't sleep..." he said quietly.

Cooro glanced at everyone sleeping, "they've been through a lot," he mumbled. Husky glared at each of them, "where will we go after this?"

"We'll try to go to Nana's, but if we can't stay there we'll get supplies and stay out here," Husky said firmly, "it'd be easier if they weren't here... We could get into Sandra much easier!" he raised his voice slightly making Kailah stir.

"Shh!" Cooro glanced at their new friends again, "don't wake them..." Husky glared at him, "listen, they're in trouble. And we can help them. We've been all over this country over a dozen times. And they've come from somewhere we don't know. I want to know... Don't you?"

"Wanting to know isn't reason enough to keep them with us," Husky snorted.

"I want to help them..." Cooro whispered.

Husky looked up at him, their new companions held his gaze. There was a sadness in his eyes Husky knew he couldn't say no to, "fine, we'll keep them for a little while. But if they cause any problems they're gone. Okay?"

Cooro nodded excitedly knowing this meant they were here to stay, "this is going to be so much fun! Just like with Nana and Senri!"

Husky flinched at the mention of their names. Cooro payed it no mind and happily skipped back to his leafy bed on the stone floor.

_"Nana and Senri..."_ Husky thought to himself, _"I'd be happy if they were here..."_

The next morning saw overcast skies and dense fog, "it'll be easy to get out of here unnoticed by any hunters in this," Kailah said cheerily.

"We should get moving soon," Varg mumbled, "the fog is lifting and the clouds are clearing... We don't want to be noticed by anyone or anything in the forest."

"Don't be so scowly big brother!" Calypso shouted from the stream, "I like it here, the water's clean and there are plenty of fish!"

Varg's ears folded back on his head as he stared at his little sister playing in the water, splashing around, swimming and jumping, breaching like a dolphin, "We can't stay for too much longer... soon we'll leave and be on our way to the mountains where the Kim Un Kur live."

"Kim Un Kur?" Cooro repeated, "you're going to the mountains?" Varg looked away and didn't answer.

"Uhm, yes," Kailah said glancing back and forth at Varg and Cooro, "We'd heard that... the Kim Un Kur could help us. So that we can-"

"Kailah!" Varg shouted, "you need to fix your bandages, they're bloody and it's starting to smell. The hunters could have dogs and I don't want them to track us down."

Kailah simply nodded and walked away sadly. Husky emerged from the water holding four wiggling fish, "I'll catch some more but this is as much as I could carry now.." he said looking up at Cooro.

"Here!" Calypso shouted from across the stream, "I caught two more!"

Cooro's face lit up, "Yay!" he shouted gleefully as she swam up next to Husky, "Myrrha, she's helpful isn't she?" he ignored Cooro and got out of the water.

"We don't need help," Husky mumbled, "we need to get moving soon, the fog is starting to lift. Hurry up." Husky half stomped away putting on his shirt. Cooro glanced around nervously at everyone, the tension in the air was as thick as the fog.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the waterfall..." Cooro chuckled.

A while later, after they'd eaten and when they all packed up, Husky began to direct them toward the outskirts of the forest, "Wait," Varg said suddenly concerned, "my sister.. We need to travel along the river. She can't travel far without water."

"That will put us in the opposite direction!" Husky yelled, "that leads to the mountains!"

Kailah and Varg exchanged looks, "That puts us where we need to go, Myrrha," Kailah said quietly.

"Then this is where we part ways," Husky said quickly, "c'mon Cooro," Husky picked up his pack and started walking. Cooro stood looking at Husky then Kailah and the others, almost confused.

"But why?" Cooro said sadly, "I thought we were gonna travel together?"

Husky turned around quickly and stomped back to Cooro's side, "They don't want to come with us Cooro! It's probably better this way!" Husky yelled, "do you want this to end up the way it did with Senri and Nana? With them losing their Anima and leaving us! We'd end up sad and lonely! Again!"

Cooro looked up at Husky and then sadly turned to their new friends, "I miss them," Cooro mumbled.

Husky looked off in the direction of the city, the towers at the top could clearly be seen through the treetops, "I miss them too," Husky said sadly, "I don't want to feel that way again. We have to go see Nana. She's waiting for us." Cooro's eyes lit up a bit. She always made him happy.

They all stood in silence for a moment, "Ok," Cooro said finally.

"We have to go now," Husky said patting his shoulder. Cooro turned slowly and gave them one last sad glance and walked away with Husky. Kailah and Calypso watched sadly as they disappeared into the fog.

"Good riddance," Varg scowled, walking away, "c'mon girls! We're leaving!" They turned and followed silently behind Varg.

"Myrrha?" Cooro said looking up at him, "_you_ were sad when they left?" Husky didn't respond for a while, but looked down at their path hiding his eyes, "Husky?" Cooro whispered. Husky lifted his head and wiped his tears.

"I cried myself to sleep every night for years," Husky finally admitted, "I still do sometimes. Even though I didn't seem to want to be close with either of them, or you, I still felt like you were all my family. I don't want to lose another family, Cooro."

Cooro wrapped him in a hug, "it's ok. Your little brother is still here."

"Thank you," Husky choked. Their embrace lasted long enough for Husky to realized he'd just spilled his guts. To _Cooro, _"but don't think for a minute I've gone all soft you feather-brained twit!" Husky yelled, quickly wiping his tears and proceeding to conk Cooro on the head with his "Cooro punishing stick." Cooro yelped as Husky continued to stomp away calling Cooro names.

_"Love you too, big brother,"_ Cooro thought to himself and smiled following after Husky.

**Me: Soooooo, I hope y'all don't think this is too mushy... **

**Varg: Geez, I'm a jerk.**

**Me: You get nicer...ish. Anyway! I'm sorry... I'll try harder at this! I will finish it! If it kills me. o.o**

**Varg: Ooh! That sounds exciting!**


	10. Chapter 10

BlackFangX

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me: Well! I want to try and get to chapter fifteen before I post anything more.. We'll see how that goes. Won't we? **

**Varg: You shall fail. You failmonster.**

**Me: I probably will! But! That's ok. Because I gave it another shot, and that never happens. So yay for me and my W.A.D.D! **

**Varg: Ugh. Hey, wait!**

"Myrrha! It's been three days already, how are we still in the forest!" Cooro whined, dragging his feet behind him.

Husky looked up at the treetops, "Fly up and see what you can find," he said out of breath. Cooro obeyed and flew past the top of the trees, he glanced around and spotted the city of Sandra. Farther away than it was supposed to be, "Why does it keep getting farther away!"  
Cooro flew back down and fell to his knees, "Cooro?" Husky yelled concerned, "are you ok?" Cooro looked up at him, tears and snot covered his pitiful-looking face.

"Why can't we just be there...?" Cooro whined. Husky frowned and smacked him with his staff. He yelped and grasped his head.

"Quit whining! We'll be there soon," Husky reassured him, looking off in the direction of their destination, "Now hurry up and transform! We don't want to run into any hunters. It's been three days but they were super mad, and they might still be looking for us," Husky looked back at Cooro, who was straining to transform back, "hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you transforming?"

"I don't know," Cooro exhaled, "I've been having a hard time transforming lately, have you?"

Husky didn't answer, "maybe you're just overtired," he said nervously, "we should take a break." They sat on some rocks in the sun and passed the food and water they had back and forth. Cooro made a crumbly mess of the bread all over himself, Husky was used to this. But thought he should've grown out of making messes by now. He told Cooro what he thought and gave him a conk on the head when he just laughed. After finishing their rations, they continued on their way to Sandra. To Nana.

Cooro was very excited to see her, but still, in the back of his mind he couldn't help thinking about Kailah, Calypso and Varg. How they were doing, and where they were. He'd been out the night before flying around searching for them, hoping to change their minds. To get them to go to Sandra. But he could only follow their tracks for so long before the sun rose.

"Maybe the reason it's taking so long is because we keep having to climb down the small, steep cliffs," Husky mused, _"climbing up is easier. Especially on the run," _he thought to himself, remembering Kailah and the others, running from the hunters with them, "we should get moving Cooro."

"Ok," Cooro replied tiredly. They got up and continued on their way. Cooro finally gathered the strength to transform back. Growing wings was easy, but folding them back was getting harder. And transforming was getting hard for Husky as well.

They'd walked for hours and hours, stopping to take breaks, or to watch the strange bug or animal crossing their path. Finally, they made it to the edge of the forest. It was still midday, but Husky knew they wouldn't make it to Sandra by nightfall. Also the desert would be too hot to travel in during the day. They'd fry like a chicken and a salmon on a giant flat grill. So, they decided to stay near the forest edge for the night.

They set up a pit for a fire and laid out their blankets and pots and pans, Husky ordered Cooro to get firewood while he guarded their things, and looked for food and berries. They still had some bread and leftover fish and potatoes, but they needed food for the trip into the desert as well.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Husky built a fire. He listened to the sound of the crackling wood and chirping crickets and the quiet howl of the wind. He closed his eyes and almost drifted off when he realized, Cooro wasn't back. And it was already dark.

He stood up quickly and glanced around himself, "Cooro?" he yelled, "Cooro? COORO!" He was suddenly in a panic, he grabbed a piece of fire wood sticking out long enough to make a torch and ran in the direction Cooro did hours ago, "Cooro! I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek! Where are you?"

Husky ran until he was out of breath, looking behind his shoulder he realized he'd just scaled a small rocky cliff in less than two minutes. He shrugged his shoulders quite impressed with himself. He quickly returned his focus to finding Cooro. He yelled and hollered into the darkness of the forest, everywhere he looked only trees found his torch light.

He let out a frantic scream for Cooro and waited for a reply. Nothing. He dropped to his knees and tried to catch his breath, "Cooro," he gasped, "where'd you go...?"

He carefully looked around himself hoping his scream didn't attract unwanted company, then picked himself up and began his trek back to the campsite.

He, again, found it harder to climb down than up the steep cliffs. He also had to put out his torch, when the fire got too close to his fingers, and hope he was going the right direction. Not far off he could see the flicker of light of the campfire. And a familiar shape sitting next to it.

He ran through the thorn bushes and between trees, grabbed his staff and conked the black shape on the head. He hoped it was Cooro, "Where the hell were you? I was worried!" Husky yelled. Cooro sat completely still, still covering his body with his wings, "Cooro?" Husky said concerned.

He slowly opened his wings, revealing his sad face, and tears running down his cheeks, "I can't do it, Myrrha," he sobbed.

"Can't do what, Cooro?" Husky asked sitting next to him.

"I can't..." Cooro choked. Husky sat silently waiting, "I c-can't go back..." he looked over at Husky, "Myrrha, my wings won't fold back... They're stuck. I'm stuck like this.. Forever..."

**Me: Oh my. Poor Cooro...**

**Varg: Wow.**

**Me: This is not what I'd intended..**

**Varg: Too late now. Eh?**

**Me: I guess...**

**Varg: Hey! What does W.A.D.D. mean?**

**Me: Writing Attention Deficit Disorder. Which is what I have.. I wonder if that's spelled correctly... o.o**

**Varg: You loser!**

**Me: Anyway, I hope I haven't made anyone upset... Sorry for taking so long to update.. Sooorryyyyyy...**


	11. Chapter 11

BlackFangXI

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me: Well, so far I've finished nine, and written all of ten in one night... in two and a half hours.**

**Varg: Wow, even I'm a little impressed. Not much though.**

**Me: Maybe I'll just write the beginning of this one... It's 2:31 am.. and I'm tired. Still of California time though.. Oh, how I miss home.. Sweet, sweet California. **

**Varg: Since when do you live there? You live in Alabama!**

**Me: Shut up Varg...**

"Maybe you're just really tired, huh?" Husky choked, nervously stirring the fish and potato soup over the bright orange fire. Cooro shook his head and buried his face between his knees and chest. After an hour and a half of trying to convince Cooro he was just overtired, Husky decided to give it up. He looked up at Cooro's black wings, only visible by firelight, _"I never noticed, his wings are so much bigger now than when we were kids..."_Husky thought to himself.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit.." Cooro mumbled, then curled up into a ball on the forest floor. He wrapped his wings around himself and began to drift off.

"I'll wake you when it's time to leave.." Husky said quietly concerned. He sat in silence watching Cooro, almost glaring at his still form.

"Hey," Cooro said suddenly, "you've noticed it too right?" Husky stopped staring and continued stirring his soup, "it's getting more difficult to transform back.." Husky ignored him still and kept stirring, "Maybe, it's because.. We're older now, and we haven't lost our Anima's yet... Like Varg and the others."

"Cooro," Husky interrupted, "We'll see tomorrow what happens with your wings. For now we need to eat, and be on our way. If we travel at night through the desert we won't burn." Cooro nodded and sat up. They ate and began to pack for the long journey to Sandra. All Cooro could think about, was what Nana would say about his current condition, being unable to change back to a somewhat human form. She wouldn't let them transform in the city. And Cooro was scared she wouldn't let them in at all...

They began their journey into the cold dark desert.

Meanwhile, not too far off, traveling parallel to Husky and Cooro about ten miles away, Varg, Calypso and Kailah were walking toward the mountains. Which wasn't in the opposite direction, as they learned the hard way.

After traveling through the woods for four days moving away from the mountains, they finally topped a small hill and a clearing, allowing them to see their error. So they changed direction and started over again. Exhausted, and downhearted they continued.

"Varg," Kailah gasped, "we can't keep going like this. Calypso is getting tired, she needs water."

He looked down at his little sister and sighed, "fine," he exhaled, flicking his ears and rifling through his pack. He took out his canteen of water and handed it to his sister. Kailah laid on the soft sand and transformed in to a deer.

Unlike most Anima, they stay in their half animal half human state all the time, and completely transform into their Anima. Kailah looked like an average deer in her Anima form.

Varg followed her, and transformed into a giant black wolf, about the same size as her deer form. Calypso curled up next to Kailah, "We'll take a short rest," Varg growled, "But I'll wake you both when we need to get moving again. We lost too much time in the forest."

"I love you big brother," Calypso cooed, pulling at his neck fur. He licked her forehead a couple times and sat next to them.

"I love you too Callie," Varg growled softly flicking his tail. He leaned over and licked Kailah's forehead as well, "Sleep well you two."

Varg curled up next to Kailah, squishing Calypso in between their bodies, keeping her warm. Kailah laid her head on Varg's lap and he laid his head over her neck. He kept watch while they rested. His ears flicked in every direction at every noise, he would occasionally lift his muzzle and turn to face the sounds his ears caught. Only to find a small opossum or mouse scurrying about searching for food.

When Varg's legs began to ache, he suddenly stood up and shook himself of sand and any creepy crawlies that made it in to his fur, "Kailah, Calypso. We need to get moving, the sun will be up soon and we're closer to Sandra than we are to the Kim-Un-Kur," he nudged them and licked their faces.

"Five more minutes..." Calypso whined. Varg grunted and somehow shoveled her onto his back. He licked Kailah's face again and nudged her awake.

"Must we go already?" Kailah yawned shaking herself and stretching.

"I've already let you rest for longer than I'd like," Varg growled, "If we don't get moving now it'll be daylight before we reach any shade. And with this coat I'm sure the desert isn't fun." Kailah nodded.

They then picked up their packs, shook them in their mouths to rid them of sand and bugs, and went on their way.

**Me: Well, am I getting any better? **

**Varg: No.**

**Me: I know. Anyway! I'm actually writing. This is good. Once I get into those funks it's super hard for me to get out of them..:P It's bad.**

**Varg: Why am I getting nicerish?**

**Me: Yep! I totally didi it on purpose too. ;) I enjoy making you mad.**

**Well! Hope y'all enjoy this stuff I write...**

_**Peace & Love**_

**-Frenchie**


	12. Chapter 12

BlackFangXII

TheFrenchPopsicle

**Me: Varg, not today. I'm so not in the mood...**

**Varg: Shut up and put on your big girl panties!**

**Me: …...I don't even have any witty come-backs!**

**Varg: Ugh! You can still try!**

**Me: Fine! I'll try to write something... But don't you, or anyone else for that matter, say anything... I know it won't be that good.**

Cooro sat quietly on the edge of a cliff staring sadly out across the starlit sand, "Cooro," Husky called, "C'mon we have to go."

Cooro glided down to Husky's side and tripped over a small hole in the sand. Husky stopped and watched Cooro slowly get up and sit on his knees, "I don't want to go to Sandra..." he mumbled.

Husky stared at him, silently wishing he could change what happened to Cooro, "We can't turn back now. We're almost there and those hunters will catch us if we go back..." Husky said smoothly, trying to get Cooro to stand.

"But Nana won't let me stay..." Cooro mumbled again, tearing up. Husky was getting tired of Cooro's pity party, after three days of slow moving and sudden fits of uncontrollable tears. What should've taken them a day and a half was taking them four whole days. Five if Cooro didn't start moving. The sun was coming up and they needed to set up their tent to sleep.

"Cooro, at least help me get the tent set up," Husky said sternly, " we'll talk about alternatives when we get it set up."

Cooro nodded sadly and got up. They pitched their small tent at the bottom of a deep sand dune. Just in time for the sun to rise, "Myrrha?" Cooro whispered over the sudden wind gust, "can we go somewhere else? Maybe back to Sailand? With Crystala.." Husky was laying down his small, thick blanket as a bed. He stopped to process what Cooro just said, then ignored him and laid on his makeshift bed.

"I'm tired..." Husky sighed, "let's talk about this tonight..." Cooro stared at him sadly, wiping a rouge tear from his cheek, then laid his head on his rolled up blanket. Using his wings as a blanket and bed, and went to sleep. Husky listened to the wind picking up outside and wondered what they should do next. Nana wouldn't let them stay at her shop now. Not with Cooro in this condition. They both knew how much she wanted a normal life. She wouldn't let them transform while in the city, let alone in the shop. Even when it was closed, and the curtains were drawn. Crime in that city had gone up. At the same time poverty was on the rise as well. And it was because of the +Anima that lived there. Most were homeless and only stole what they needed to survive. Others stole because they could.

Husky thought about every outcome possible, telling Nana bout Cooro's condition, hoping for her sympathy. Wouldn't work. Showing her? No. Begging her...? …..No, _"Man, what was I thinking trying to help that deer into Sandra with us! I knew Nana would kick her out,"_ Husky thought, then chuckled, _"No matter how badly she was treated as a +Anima. No matter what she said about herself. No mater what happened, we were there for her," _Husky scoffed, "Typical girl leaving her friends out to dry when we helped her through her, 'abnormal' stage. Dammit, Nana..."

Husky cringed every time Nana said how strange and weird +Anima were. She seemed to always place humans on some kind of pedestal, like humans were greater and smarter then their half animal opposite. He didn't like how she'd put them down. And he didn't know why. Maybe she felt more loyalty toward normal humans because she was now one of them.

She did, however, go on and on about how wonderful her own Anima was. About how it saved her life. So he knew she wasn't completely against Anima. But she showed no sign that she was for them either.

"What should I do...?" Husky whispered to himself.

A few inches away, Cooro laid silently listening. Wondering...

**Varg:So all of this is confusing, yes? **

**Me:Nana isn't against Anima but she isn't for them either. She's kinda... neutral? **

**But there isn't much balance. She's trying to convince them SUBTLY that being normal is better than having an Anima. But she was never good with subtlety. =_= Lol. **

**Don't be quick to judge or anything... She's still super nice and sometimes a little quick tempered. And she loves Cooro and Husky to death! But having two Anima in her house with all the crime and bad stuff going on... her business would be ruined. o.o **

**Varg:Which is why she won't let them transform. Or anything.**

**Me:Yes. And with Cooro in his current condition.. Yeah, no. It's not happenin' yo.**

**Anyway! I have a DeviantArt account! FIND MEEEE! Cuz I'm gonna post drawings of Cooro, Husky, Varg, Kailah, and Calypso! Maybe some other characters that show up later. ;) Oh yes. **

**My username iiiiissss.. "TheFrenchPopsicleTM" I'll put a link up on my thingything. Profile page thing. Idk. **

**Varg:Shameless advertising... For shame Frenchie... For shame. **

**Me:Shut up... **

**Hope you all think this is ok. o.o I'm going crazy with writer's block, artists block... LIFE block. O.O GEEZ.**

**I'm just gonna go to bed now.. It's already one a.m.**

**Goodnight...**

**Peace & Love **

**-Frenchie**


	13. Chapter 13

BlackFangXIII

TheFrenchPopsicle

**Me:Well... Well well well... Well well well well... Well well. WELL!**

**Varg:Yes?**

**Me:I'm tired. **

**Varg:... And I have nothing to say.**

**Me:Ok.**

**Varg:Yeah.**

That night, Husky woke to find himself alone. And a note where Cooro's bed once was. He sat staring at the note as if he was trying to read through the folds like he had x-ray vision. He slowly picked it up. Fearing the worst.

**"Myrrha, out to find water. Be back before nightfall. -Cooro" **

Husky nearly passed out after reading the note. He'd held his breath assuming Cooro had left him. A tear of happiness escaped without his permission and fell down his face. He laughed and realized how silly he was being, "Cooro wouldn't leave me like that. He's too clingy," husky said to himself.

"I am not!" Cooro yelled form outside the tent. Husky screamed, startled by his friends quiet approach, "and what do you mean leave?" he said as he entered the tent with two very full canteens. He sat on the ground and stared at him, puzzled.

"I was just afraid.." Husky hesitated, "I thought you'd left.. Because you were so adamant about not wanting to go into Sandra. I thought you left," He turned away when he realized he couldn't contain another tear, "you're like a little brother to me.. and... if anything ever happened to you I'd.. " Husky cut himself off short and quickly turned back to Cooro. Who had begun sniffling and snorting, trying to hold back the tears of joy. He glared at Cooro as his face turned beet red, "why is it, lately, that I've had strange urges to spill my guts and feelings without remorse?"

"Oh Myrrha!" Cooro sobbed, "You're like the brother I never had!" he suddenly fell over onto Husky wrapping him an intense, tight, emotional hug.

"Get off me you snotty bird! You're getting me all... snotty!" Husky yelled. He managed to peel Cooro off and got him to sit still. When he finally calmed Cooro down they began to take down the tent.

"Myrrha?" Cooro said shyly, "do we have to go to Sandra?"

Husky silently stared at the sand, deep in thought, "...No.." he said slowly. He looked up to see Cooro's eyes light up.

"Really?" Cooro jumped up and down.

"Wait, wait!" husky raised his arms to calm him, "I have a question for you." Cooro stood still and cocked his head to the side, confused, "If we don't go to Sandra, where will we go?"

"That's easy!" Cooro clapped his hands, "we'll just find those other Amina kids and go with them!" Husky's mood suddenly dropped, "I even know where they are! I found them earlier when I was searching for water!" husky's expression changed to shock and disbelief at the news. He finished putting the tent away, and packed it with his bed in their pack.

Husky sat in the dirt for a moment. Thinking hard about Nana and Sandra. Nana wouldn't let them stay anyway. Why bother trying? Those other kids were going to the mountains to live with the Kim-Un-Kur. Should they go as well?

"Myrrha?" Cooro said quietly, he'd squatted down to Husky's eye-level and was less than three inches from his face.

"Gyaaah!" Husky fell backward, flailing like a fish out of water.

(Wait... BAAHAHAHAHA! XD)

"Cooro!" Husky yelled, "don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Myrrha." Cooro smiled, "So what do you think?"

Husky glared at the sand, "OK," he finally said. Cooro's face lit up like the sun. He bounced around happily and giggled. Unable to control himself, he flapped his wings and took to the skies. Flying in circles and loop-de-loops. Husky watched him in awe. Wishing he could be up there too. But alas, not everyone was gifted with such a magnificent Anima.

**Me:So yeah...**

**Varg:I hear you finished the FIRST CHAPTER of your FIRST BOOK tonight..?**

**Me: o/o Shut up...**

**Varg:And how long did that take you?**

**Me...five years...**

**Varg: Will you ever finish the first book?**

**Me...YEs! If it kills me YES! O_O**

**Varg: that's what I thought. Good girl ;)**

**I'M SO EXCITED! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY BOOK! I COULD CRY. ;_; OMG! XDXDXD**

**Anyway, I am "TheFrenchPopsicleTM" on DeviantArt! If you have an account find me! XD I could use another +watch! Hahahaha! **

**Peace & Love**

**-Frenchie**


	14. Chapter 14

BlackFangXIV

TheFrenchPopsicle

**Me: I farted and it smelled like poop.**

**Varg: O_O I have to live with this...**

**Me: -derp-**

Husky trudged across what seemed to be an endless desert. His mouth was dry, his throat was scratchy, and his chest ached. He wanted so badly for just a drop of water. Any form of liquid would suffice. Above, he watched Cooro fly slowly keeping up with Husky's pace, "Myrrha, I promise. The river and forest are just over this last dune..." Cooro said, as he let gravity have him and landed softly by Husky's side.

"I swear..." Husky's voice sounded rough and ragged. As though his throat had been put through a meat grinder and put back together in some macabre form, "if I don't see water and shade. I'm going to pluck your feathers, string them together, and wear them as a sun hat..."

Cooro rolled his eyes as Husky attempted to stomp away angrily, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

Husky stopped, turned around and glared at him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Cooro can _fly, _and bring him water. Or better yet... "Carry me," Husky grumbled, still glaring at Cooro. Only now with a mischievous stare. He raised his noodley, heat-melted, arms and chuckled. A rare sound.

"I'll get you some water, but I am NOT carrying you," Cooro grumbled as well, "fish boy."

Taken aback by Cooro's attitude, he lowered his arms as he watched Cooro fly away. He stood there alone thinking, _"Must be the heat that's got him in such a mood.." _Husky's expression changed as he began to walk again, _"or maybe it's because of his Anima..."_ Cooro returned shortly after and handed him the full canteen. Husky gratefully swallowed its contents in a single gulp.

"Let's sit a minute," Cooro whimpered, sipping from his own canteen, "I'm tired. And it's so hot.." Husky nodded in agreement, then sat next to the bird-boy, "We'll be at the river by sundown.."

"Good, I'll catch us some dinner while you pitch the tent and fetch fire wood," Husky sighed, "I think my skin is burned." Cooro looked him over, unable to decide the state of his complexion, pink or white. So he lifted his wings over himself and his friend as shade.

–

Walking further, they noticed the amount of trees doubling and tripling. As they reached the forests edge, the sun was beginning to set in front of them. Sending rays of golden-yellow light beams through the canopy of light green leaves. This place was a strange oasis in the middle of almost nowhere. Only a few scattered, water-deprived trees and brush sat between this haven and the mountains.

"I'm sure I saw them here.." Cooro pouted slightly.

Husky checked the flow of the small river and followed it upstream with his eyes, "This river leads to the top of the mountain. They had a fish Anima with them as well. She seemed to have a harder time out of water, so I assume they won't stray too far from the river's edge," Husky said stripping down to his under-shorts, "I'll catch us some dinner before it gets too dark. Would you mind getting some firewood?"

"Aye Cap'n!" Cooro saluted, and skipped into the woods.

_"I keep forgetting how old he actually is... it's like he never changed from when I met him.. Not really anyway."_ Husky thought to himself, and sighed. He stepped into the cool water carefully, so as not to disturb the blisters on his feet from his boots on the rocky bottom. The river wasn't very wide, but it's depth was evident when Husky stepped right off the the end of the shallows, into waist-deep waters. He splashed the icy water over his burned face and shoulders, "I should probably try to find some plants to help these burns.." he thought aloud. His thought was cut off by a shriek in the distance. It wasn't Cooro. At least, he hoped it wasn't, "Whatever the hell is going on with all this screaming all the time, it needs to stop. I am so tired of this!" He splashed out of the water and put on his pants. And grabbing his staff, headed off in the direction of the screams.

**Me: Hello there. :) It's been a while, yes?  
Varg: You've kept these poor people waiting for MONTHS. YEARS. You're a horrible person. I hope you know that...  
Me: ….Yeah yeah. STFU Varg. Anyway, I'm sorry. :( I didn't realize people liked my little fanfic. I recently got like, five favorites and follows. And a couple reviews. I started thinking about this series again. I thought, "Yeah, I should really continue that.. o-o" lol. Sorry. :P Anyway. I'm not super active here. (Obviously) But I'm super de-duper active on deviantART. So if you wanna watch or follow me there that'd be awesome. I'll keep updating here, but I'm sketching up designs for the older versions of the cast! So if you wanna see those check out my page! The link is on my profile page. :D  
Varg: Shameless plug.. You shameless attention whore...  
Me: … . Shut up.. I'm just telling them where to find me.  
Varg: I want nothing more to do with you. You're terrible. O-o you leave them alone. US!? You leave US alone for so long! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?!  
Me: Uhhhh. Varg?  
Varg: -sniffle snort- You beeeeetch... -sobs-  
Me: Hm. O-O**


	15. Chapter 15

BlackFangXV

TheFrenchPopsicle!

**Me: Hi again! I'm gonna try to update more often. :) Don't expect much though, college and work comes first. I also have a lot of other projects. An Avatar comic/fanfic/collaboration in the works. An animated series. (Still in the beginning phase. No actual animations yet. That's what I'm going to school for though!) As well as three different nuzlockes. And finally, all my books. XD and if you've been to my deviantART page you know who my favorite character is. Hahaha... Michael. - **

**Varg: They don't want to hear excuses! They want results!**

**Me: I know. I'm sorry. :( Oh! I also might have some sketches of the cast up soon! As soon as I draw them.. o-o So if you want to see them, go check out my page!**

**Varg: STOP ADVERTISING YOURSELF YOU HO.**

**Me: =_= **

Louder and louder the cries came as Husky got closer to the source. A shadow passed over him, when he looked up Cooro had flown past him, relieved the painful cries weren't coming from him, Husky pressed on. Following his black wings.

When he came upon the scene, he found Cooro standing still, _"What the hell is he doing?" _Husky thought. Just as he was about to reprimand Cooro for not helping the person(s) in obvious pain – he stopped Husky. And pointed in the direction of the screaming. The young deer-girl lay on a bed of old blankets being mercilessly teased by her companions with a dead mouse.

Husky's face showed no emotion. He simply sighed, turned, and began to walk away when again, Cooro stopped him.

"Are you guys ok? We heard screaming," Cooro asked, already seeing the answer before him. Startled, the wolf-boy Anima quickly transformed and lunged at the boys. And before his teeth could sink into Cooro's flesh, Husky's staff took his bite.

"Hey!" Husky yelled, "We're the kids from before! We helped you!" Varg only growled louder in response.

"Varg, please!" Kailah pleaded, getting up.

"We're not following you-" Husky started to say.

"Yes we are!" Cooro interrupted, "We wanted to ask if you wanted to travel with us. Er, I mean. If we could travel with you?"

Varg let loose his grip on Husky's staff and back away, "We travel alone," he said between his sharp canines.

"We've been looking for more +Anima to travel with," Cooro smiled. Husky flinched slightly, remembering their first encounter where he said something similar. He kind-of missed having more companions too, "It'll be fun!"

The youngest, Calypso, stepped up to her brother tangling her tiny fingers in his fur, "They saved us.. You can trust them." Cooro's face lit up when he saw Varg's hardened face melt slightly at her pleading.

"No," Varg said firmly, and walked away, "Kai, watch her," he barked. He quickly turned back to Cooro and Husky and growled, "If you two are still here when I get back you staff won't protect you..."

Kailah and Calypso looked after him sadly as he vanished in the brush, "He has a hard time trusting outsiders," Kailah sighed, "Anyone outside his Pack."

Cooro pouted, "Well if he doesn't want us here we should just go.."

Husky nodded and turned, "Holler if you need anything. We'll be within earshot," he said rolling his eyes. Knowing Cooro won't let them out of his sight now. That was one thing that _had_ changed about him. He doesn't let people go so easily now.

**Me: Thanks for reading! It's three in the morning and I need to sleep because I have classes tomorrow. :) Let me know what you guys think.**

**Varg: I'm such a dick...**

**Me: Yes you are. ;D**

**Varg: I love it. o-o **


End file.
